


Ratchet and Clank Poem Collection

by Amberdiamondswords



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdiamondswords/pseuds/Amberdiamondswords
Summary: A collection of Ratchet and Clank poems that I wrote.





	Ratchet and Clank Poem Collection

***Clasps hands together* So, I've been super into poetry lately. And I thought that I would put together a little collection of Ratchet and Clank poems (which are harder to write than you'd think). There'll only be once per chapter just to make things a little neater and so you can just focus on one poem at a time.**

**And, instead of telling you what the poem is about, I'm just gonna leave it up to you guys to make something out of it. Put the poem into your own perspective and tell me what it means to you. Also just telling someone what a poem about it no fun. It's fun to figure it out for ourselves.**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, let's get to the first poem.**

* * *

**"Delicate Flower"**

The life of every creature that thrives throughout the known universe

is something precious that must be protected.

But, with one simple mistake, it was taken away.

Existence was at an end.

The omniverse was being torn down in a wave of destruction,

Leaving nothing alive in its path.

Many lives were lost in just a blink of an eye.

They didn't mean for things to turn out this way.

They simply wanted to give a gift that would enrich someone else's life.

But the dangers were simply too great for them to understand.

And blindly, they doomed the universe.

Time is a gift and is not to be tampered with.

It is like a delicate flower that will wither away if not protected.

As paradoxes stacked on top of one another,

The flower began to wilt and fall apart.

He could feel everything slipping between his fingers,

Unable to grasp it hard enough to keep it intact.

He couldn't do this on his own.

If he could not let time fix itself, he will present time a gift.

Golden cogs and shimmering lights grabbed hold of time's essence

And embraced it, nurturing it like a sick child.

The ever growing void in the universe began dispersing

And all was beginning to seem right again.

Time was now cared for and protected

And the flower began to bloom once again.

Watching over it, they would care for it every day

And would only risk leaving it for six minutes.


End file.
